Jim Beaver
Jim Beaver, geboren 1950, ist ein amerikanischer Schauspieler, der den Charakter Bobby Singer in der Serie Supernatural spielt. Leben und Karriere Jim Beaver wurde am 12. August 1950 als Sohn von Dorothy Addel und James Norman Beaver Sr. in Laramie, Wyoming geboren. Obwohl er schon in seiner Grundschulzeit an einigen Theaterstücken teilnahm, wollte er zunächst kein Schauspieler werden, sondern wünschte sich den Beruf als Autor oder Schriftsteller. Er besuchte die Irving High School bis 1967 und ging 1969 zur Fort Worth Christan Academy wo er seinen Collegeabschluss machte. Nach seinem Abschluss trat er den Marines bei. Danach ging er zur Oklahoma Christian University, wo sein altes Interesse für das Theater wiederaufkam. Er spielte in eingen Theaterstücken mit. Später spielte er viele kleine Rollen in Filmen wie Das Leben des David Gale. Einer seiner bekanntesten Rollen ist jedoch die des Bobby Singers aus Supernatural. Außerdem arbeitet er noch als Filmautor für verschiedene Serien. Jim Beaver heiratete 1989 Cecily Adams und sie bekamen 2001 eine Tochter. Cecily Adams verstarb allerdings im Jahr 2004. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1978: Dallas (Fernsehserie, 1978) * 1979: Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader (Fernsehfilm) * 1983: Operation Osaka (Girls of the White Orchid, Fernsehfilm) * 1985: Schatten der Leidenschaft * 1987: Jake und McCabe – Durch dick und dünn(Jake and the Fatman, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x02) * 1988: Matlock (Fernsehserie (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x15) * 1988: Perry Mason – Die Tote im See (The Case of the Lady in the Lake) * 1989: Scott & Huutsch (Turner & Hooch) * 1990: Ein gesegnetes Team (Father Dowling Mysteries, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x07) * 1991–1992: California Clan (Santa Barbara, Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 1991–1993: Die Staatsanwältin und der Cop (Reasonable Doubts, Fernsehserie, 14 Folgen) * 1992: Sister Act – Eine himmlische Karriere (Sister Act) * 1993: Superman – Die Abenteuer von Lois & Clark (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x04) * 1994–1995: Thunder Alley (Fernsehserie, 27 Folgen) * 1995: Hör mal, wer da hämmert (Home Improvement, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x10) * 1996–2004: Zeit der Sehnsucht (Days of Our Lives, Fernsehserie, 16 Folgen) * 1997: New York Cops – NYPD Blue (NYPD Blue, Fernsehserie, Folge 4x15) * 1998: Melrose Place (Fernsehserie, Folge 6x15) * 1998: Pensacola – Flügel aus Stahl (Pensacola: Wings of Gold, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x15) * 1999: Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (The X Files, Fernsehserie, Folge 6x21) * 1998–1999: Hinterm Mond gleich links (3rd Rock from the Sun, Fernsehserie, 7 Folgen) * 1998–2001: Schatten der Leidenschaft (The Young and the Restless, Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 2001: Star Trek: Enterprise (Enterprise, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x01) * 2002: Adaption – Der Orchideen-Dieb (Adaption.) * 2003: Das Leben des David Gale (The Life of David Gale) * 2003: Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer (Six Feet Under, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x12) * 2004: Monk (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x15) * 2004–2006: Deadwood (Fernsehserie)|Deadwood (Fernsehserie, 34 Folgen) * 2006: CSI: Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fernsehserie, Folgen 7x04, 7x07) * 2006–2013, 2015: Supernatural (Fernsehserie, 57 Folgen) * 2007: John from Cincinnati (Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) * 2007: Criminal Minds (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x07) * 2009: Harper’s Island (Fernsehserie, 11 Folgen) * 2009: Psych (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x03) * 2010: The Mentalist (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x05) * 2010: Lie to Me (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x07) * 2010: Law & Order: LA (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x01) * 2011–2013: Justified (Fernsehserie, 14 Folgen) * 2011–2012: Breaking Bad (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x02, 5x01) * 2012: Dexter (Fernsehserie) (Fernsehserie, Folge 7x10) * 2013: Revolution (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2013: Mike & Molly (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x22–3x23) * 2014: Navy CIS (Fernsehserie, Folge 12x05) en:Jim Beaver Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller